


Occupying Avalon

by orphan_account



Series: Artistically Manoeuvred [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, mpreg!, slash!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is just a cover-up so that the Founders can weed out the most powerful children from the Wizarding World and into Avalon. Harry Potter is not really a Potter or a Half-blood. Harry and a select few others are chosen. Slash! Undecided pairings! Tom Riddle and Voldemort are separate people and both of them are alive. Merlin crossover a bit. Merlin/bitchy/Mordred! Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupying Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> As I've mentioned before, I have a book with lots of Ideas and now I'm just putting those ideas into fruition.

Helga Hufflepuff sighed and continued petting the young, injured Unicorn which she had found in the Magical Forest; She smiled at the foal as its mother came towards them and nudged its head on that of its baby.

"He's alright now, so you need not worry," She murmured softly to the adult Unicorn who was watching her intently.

It nodded its head and began licking the foal's head.

Helga smiled then patted the baby's head before slowly rising and began walking back to the Castle.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor grinned and continued brandishing his sword at imaginary opponents.

"I see that you're getting better, Godric!" A child-like voice echoed off the walls of the room.

Godric snorted and placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Of course, one can never learn too much."

The voice laughed and Godric smiled as a wave of calm enveloped him.

"I wonder what you'll name it, after all, most knights name their weapons."

Godric hummed then bit his lip.

"I do believe that you are correct, Hogwarts."

Hogwarts laughed again.

"Well, I believe that the Sword of Gryffindor is a well enough name for it."

"Hmm, a simple and ego-stroking name fitting someone not of your caliber."

Godric laughed heartily and jokingly unsheathed his sword and watched as light reflected off the surface.

"I do believe that you are quite right, my dear."

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw hummed as she delicately placed the books in Alphabetical order upon the shelf.

"One can never have too much books," She murmured. "234, 235, 236…"

"Only 464 more books to go," She sighed, a tired smile on her face.

"You know, you could always ask one of the others for help."

Rowena smiled and looked down at the baby Eagle curling around itself next to her feet.

"Yes… I could, but who knows how they'll go about this task. I want everything to go smoothly and I doubt any of them would like being in the Library arranging books well into the night."

The Eagle cawed and flew upon her shoulder.

"I believe that you're correct, Rowena."

Rowena smiled and scratched the Eagle's head lightly.

"I know I am, Rowan."

* * *

Salazar Slytherin grinned as his baby Basilisk in the portrait began slithering around.

"I finally did it! I can't wait to see the looks on the others faces when I show this to them!"

He then quickly wrote down the ingredients used and its effects in his journal.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think I should go back to my other experiment," He muttered softly.

He then walked towards another table and looked at the five contained chicken eggs on the table with toads glued over each of them.

"Hmm… I wonder which one will become successful," He hummed, tapping the glass surrounding each egg.

"Different temperatures should have a hand in its creation… or maybe the gender of the toad."

"This experiment needs more research and I was so stupid not the record Sylvan's birthing experiment."

"Well… Fools learn from their own mistakes," He muttered sadly before turning back towards the table as one of the eggs began hatching.

"Please be a Basilisk," He prayed openly.

* * *

Merlin Emrys groaned as a nineteen year old Mordred swallowed his cum from the blow-job he was surprisingly given.

"You know, you could've asked me instead of practically kidnapping me just to use my cock for your own nefarious reasons," He joked.

Mordred snorted then slowly rose from his kneeling position.

"Where exactly is the fun in that? Plus, both you and your cock belong to me."

Merlin smirked. "Is that so? I believe that I'm the older of us both."

"That doesn't matter. I'm nineteen (somewhat) and you're twenty-six (somewhat) and I'm pretty sure that our age difference didn't stop you from fucking me continuously last night."

Merlin coughed and quickly slapped the back of Mordred's head causing said man to glare at him.

"Just for that, I'm not going to ride you again."

"Ha-ha… That was pretty funny, baby."

Mordred smirked and sauntered up to him until their noses were touching.

"Does it look like I'm joking, baby?" He mocked, a dangerous glint evident in his eye.

Merlin's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Chocolate, Flowers, IOU's or Massages?"

Mordred chuckled and teasingly pecked Merlin's lips.

"How about all of them," He grinned.

Groaning was the only thing heard from Merlin.

"Circe, have mercy on this poor soul."

"Oh shut up, you fucker. You have some making up to do and that massage doesn't sound half-bad."

* * *

Morgaine Le Fey yawned as she finally finished her book on Dark Magic; she carefully arranged the books before walking towards her bedroom and plopping down on her bed.

"Merlin and Mordred better not fucking disturb me tonight like they did last night," She muttered tiredly before dozing off.

* * *

** The Great Hall **

"Hmm… Maybe we should charm the ceiling… What do you guys think?" Rowena implored.

Salazar gazed at her in disinterest before walking away while Godric and Helga thought about her opinion.

"We can do that but what will it be charmed into?"

"What about the animal representation of our Houses?" Godric suggested.

Helga hummed but shook her head.

"It's a good idea but I don't think that it's appropriate for the setting now. What about that of the sky? It changes according to the climate and everything as students can't really see the outside while in here."

Rowena smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant! I just need to work on the size and charms necessary and voila! If you will excuse me, I have some work to do," With that said, she quickly walked away.

"Nice one, Helga," Godric smiled.

Helga blushed then shrugged.

"I was only trying to be helpful."

Godric chuckled and turned towards Salazar who was looking thoughtfully at the large, empty space in front of him.

"Hey… Helga! What if we put a podium behind me? It's where the Teachers and Headmaster/Mistress can dine?!"

Helga hummed thoughtfully.

"That seems plausible, but, we would have to place some wards there so that students won't overhear the conversations between the Staff but the Staff can overhear the conversation of the students."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Godric asked with an appalled look on his face.

"It may seem that way but I think it's safer so that the students won't get into much trouble and we can even protect the school from conspiracies," Salazar defended.

"I… guess," He murmured hesitantly.

"Next, I was thinking about sorting the students into different houses but I'm afraid of the rivalries which would start."

Helga nodded in understanding while Godric looked thoughtful.

"We could do that and promote inter-house friendships and also not treat any House different than the other. I don't want children thinking negative of others because of their House affiliation."

"Good thinking, Helga," Salazar praised.

"So, four tables along with the House banners floating ahead?"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," Rowena intervened, walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"I'm happy you do, Rowena," Godric murmured.

"Now that that's taken care of, we need to get help to run the Kitchens as I doubt food would be prepared well by Wizards and Witches."

"Ha-ha, you're right about that, Sal. They are too lazy to want to work in the Kitchens," Rowena snorted.

"But what sort of help can we get?" Helga asked, a panicked expression on her face.

"I seriously have no Idea," Rowena muttered.

"Perhaps I can be of help," Merlin intoned from the door-less entry way, Mordred trailing behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face.

All of the four Founders eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Do tell," Salazar drawled, narrowing his eyes at Merlin who smirked at him.

"I remember talking to the Goblins about High Elves who were cursed into a small, servile state due to greed and a bad dose of self-importance. I believe that they were banished to the underground rooms which were built by the Goblins. Maybe we can use them as servants as they require neither money nor clothing as to them it is a form of freedom. All they would require is a place of resting. I do not believe that you have to punish them as I heard that they do it to themselves because of a failed assignment."

Salazar looked intrigued; Helga and Rowena looked appalled while Godric looked to be thoughtful.

"Interesting!"

"Disgusting!"

"Plausible!"

"It's not disgusting, Rowena, Helga! They caused this onto themselves! Greed and Power rule the world. Plus, I don't mind them working for only shelter and servitude. To be honest, I think that we have the best end of the stick in this," Godric argued.

Salazar chuckled.

"Indeed."

Both Rowena and Helga refused to argue and stayed silent, both of them knowing the advantages in getting the Elves.

"So… Should I contact the Goblins about enlisting the help of the 'House Elves' as they call them?" Merlin wondered.

Rowena and Helga hesitantly nodded while Godric and Salazar both stared at him.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to schedule," He said before swiveling around, holding a silent yet amused Mordred around the hips and motioned them both towards the exit.

"Well! That's taken care of. Let's add some colors and a couple portraits in here along with a chandelier!" Godric said enthusiastically.

Everyone smiled and shook their heads before going about the task.

* * *

** The Next Morning **

Everyone besides Merlin, Mordred and Morgaine was gathered in the large fields surrounding the castle.

"Maybe we should create a huge stadium here," Godric quickly voiced.

Salazar snored and rolled his eyes.

"Why not make it useful and build stables?"

"Pansy," Godric mocked which Salazar ignored.

"I agree with Godric, Sal. I believe that it's be more entertaining to have a stadium, who know what kind of sports will be created in the future, It'll be better to be prepared for anything. We can have stables for one of the classes. We'll have to go over them later on," Helga intoned.

Salazar hummed while Godric grinned.

"Excellent! Now, we have to deal with the lands going east of here. I was thinking a small village or a training course for physical fitness."

"I like the idea of the training course but I love the idea of a small village where the students can go on small trips and whatnot and even have some freedom," Helga said, a bright smile on her face.

"I guess that we could work with that," Godric said slowly.

"Maybe we could have training sessions in the stadium, seems like a more plausible suggestion as we would like our students to be fit and active, not fat, lazy and slow (No offense to anyone)," Salazar said with a nod.

Let's start then we can go back to the Hall and implement our plans," Rowena suggested.

Everyone nodded and got about working.

* * *

Merlin rolled his eyes as he watched Mordred devour the chocolate that he had bought for him.

"I still don't understand how you manage to get these when they aren't even created yet," Mordred moaned.

"Magic," He intoned blankly.

Rolling his eyes, Mordred then smirked and opened his legs and bending them back until they were touching his shoulders with his head between them.

"Remove my pants, baby," He purred.

Merlin grinned and immediately spelled away Mordred's pants.

"What now?" He asked in excitement.

Mordred only smirked deviously.

"Now, you sit down and watch while I pleasure myself and you cannot participate.

Merlin only groaned.

"Kitten, Honey, Baby, Love, My Sweet Pickle, please don't act this way," He pleaded.

"You should've thought about that before mocking me," He hissed.

Merlin pouted and approached his half-naked form on the couch.

"I wasn't making fun of you, baby, I thought you were joking. Can't I at least have a taste," He groaned looking at the delicious pink flesh on display.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Merlin, now get back in your seat before you won't even be able to touch me anymore," He growled.

Merlin sighed and trudged dejectedly back to his seat.

"If you don't want me in full bitch mode you better stay put," He warned dangerously.

Merlin only nodded then his eyes widened as Mordred began rubbing the chocolate onto and into his hole.

 _'Circe, have mercy once more on this poor soul of mine,'_  He thought desperately.

* * *

Morgaine yawned and sat up in her bed, working the kinks out of her neck and hands.

"What shall I do today?" She murmured.

Nevertheless, she got out of bed and trudged towards the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, Bathe her skin and washed her hair.

Once she was finished, she dressed quickly and disappeared from her room.

* * *

"Now that we have the basic outline for both the stadium and the village, let's do the Hall quickly so that we won't have to worry or forget about it," Salazar intoned.

Rowena, Godric and Helga nodded then made sure to Ward the area around the stadium and the village before walking back inside Hogwarts.

"I really think that we should install the doors because anyone can walk in even if we have wards around it," Godric warned.

Rowena nodded in understanding.

"Let's just put a makeshift door until we get the real one."

Godric nodded and waved his hand towards the door-less entry/exit way and a large, brown, wooden door appeared and latched itself into the frame where large bolts held it into the space.

"Now that that's over with, let's go and finish up that hall," Helga said excitedly.

They all nodded and walked towards the hall.

"Hey guys, what do you think about putting a staircase right here?" Rowena asked curiously.

All of them turned towards where she pointed and nodded in thought.

"Good Idea but how far will they go?" Godric asked curiously.

"Why not all the way up? We should create different floors but I don't know how many floors to add," She continued.

"How about seven? It's known as the best Magical number so I believe that it should be engrained here," Salazar suggested thoughtfully.

"I guess that you're right about that," Rowena said, a smile on her face.

Godric and Helga nodded.

"We should hire a Wizard Architect so that we don't have to do everything by ourselves since the last one move away after Hogwarts was built," Helga reminded.

"I guess you're right but who would we get to help us in such time?" Godric asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Godric, we'll find someone," Helga promised.

He nodded then the all continued towards the Hall.

* * *

Mordred smirked while watching Merlin control himself to not jump him on the couch.

"Circe… Mordred… Please. I can't hold on much longer. J-Just a taste is all I need, please," He begged desperately.

Mordred only shook his head and Merlin slumped dejectedly in his chair.

"You will only get to watch with no touching. Don't you even touch yourself or so help me," He warned, narrowing his eyes as he watched Merlin's hand descend to his pants before it was abruptly pulled back due to his warning.

Merlin groaned and prayed silently for any God to have mercy on him as he quickly jumped Mordred and began sucking, licking and biting at his husband's now fully nude form.

"Y-You… Fucking bastard, you are so going to regret this," Mordred groaned in warning.

"I couldn't hold it anymore, I'm sorry," He muttered against Mordred's neck.

"Sorry really isn't going to cover what you are currently doing," He growled.

"I love you," Merlin whimpered.

"I don't fucking care! I was going to give it to you in five minutes but you disregarded my instructions and I swear you won't get anything from me for four fucking months, now get the fuck off me!" He hissed angrily.

During his speech, Merlin's face went white and he immediately got off of Mordred and sat down, staring at his angry lover with pain and guilt across his face.

"I…"

"I don't' fucking care what you have to say, Merlin, so get the fuck out of here because you'll be sleeping on the couch during those four months!"

Merlin looked as if his favorite pet just died and he hung his head in shame and disappeared out of the room leaving an angry Mordred behind.

* * *

Merlin had decided to go to the Goblins about getting the House Elves to work at Hogwarts, he managed to schedule a meeting later this afternoon but he doubted that he could stick around at Hogwarts with an angry Mordred.

"I really messed up this time," He sighed sadly.

He then walked up the stone pathway which led to the large, grey building that housed all the Goblins and which had their underground rooms sealed with all sorts of things that Merlin didn't really want to know about.

He steeled his resolve and knocked on the large, grey doors and watched as it slowly opened revealing a Goblin with a nasty sneer on its lips.

"What do you want?" It asked nastily.

He rolled his eyes internally before replying, "I had a meeting with your Head at 3:00 pm and decided to come earlier as I doubt that I would have managed to come at 3."

It only sneered at him in reply.

"One minute," It replied before closing the door and Merlin could hear it scurrying away.

"Won't be long now," He murmured.

Immediately, the door opened and a heavily armored Goblin opened the door.

"Master Emrys, it's a pleasure meeting you and I wouldn't mind the rescheduling of our meeting. If you may step inside so we may decide upon your request."

Merlin nodded and casually stepped inside while the door closed slowly behind him; he didn't show an ounce of fear yet and he wasn't about to start now as he watched torches light up the wall and the paintings of brutality which lined the walls.

He watched as a small white door came into view and when the Goblin touched it, it re-sized itself and he softly breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to bend his head in order to enter the room.

"You may have a seat," The Goblin spoke suddenly, gesturing to the comfortable looking chair which was opposite another one.

Merlin nodded and gracefully sat down.

"Now, let's talk business," The Goblin suddenly said seriously.

* * *

Salazar sighed then excused himself from the others in order to go back to his experiments; he was disappointed when the egg hatched a mere chicken yesterday, he now knew that placing a male toad over the egg of a fowl only produced a chicken. He now had to watch the others to know the combination in order to create other Basilisks.

He suddenly cursed as a thought flitted at the forefront of his mind.

"I forgot to tell the others about my success on animating portraits. Oh well, I can tell them later."

He stiffened as he walked through the door to his dungeons and saw the sight of a baby Basilisk curled around itself in the fourth glass container.

"Hmm I guess it was actually a black male toad with a brown chicken egg and not a brown female toad with a white chicken egg or a black female toad with a brown chicken egg. Experiment completed."

"Now, I just got to put the Ward on its eyes so that it doesn't accidentally kill or petrify someone," He thought suddenly.

He then quietly walked towards the sleeping Basilisks and immediately cast the ward when it suddenly began raising its head.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he successfully binds the Basilisk's killer gaze.

 _~~ Greetingsss hatchling ~~_  He hissed excitedly.

The Basilisks flicked its tongue at him curiously before responding.

_~~ Massster? ~~_

Salazar smirked before replying.

_~~ Yesss, hatchling. Other humans know me as Salazar Slytherin but you should address me as Massster ~~_

The snake bobbed its head in understanding before replying.

_~~ As Massster wissshesss. What doesss Massster wisssh to name me?~~_

Salazar looked thoughtful and began thinking of suitable names for the young, male Basilisk and after two more minutes of thinking, he finally got the perfect name.

_~~ I believe that I will call you, Sssylisss ~~_

Sylis bobbed its head before once more then went back to sleep.

Salazar chuckled as the other two eggs hatched and a yellow and a brown chicken's head popped out.

"Experiment completed. Factual evidence has already been recorded so now I can make as many Basilisks as I please," He smirked darkly.

* * *

Morgaine smirked when she came upon a nest of Runespoor eggs and she immediately felt around the area with her Magic to see if any Runespoors were around so that they wouldn't surprise and bite her.

Getting a negative reaction, she immediately spelled the eggs into the bag that she brought and disappeared to a different part of the Magical Forest making sure to get rid of her Magical residue before she left.

She hummed thoughtfully as she appeared in a beautiful clearing with a clear blue blond in the middle and scoffed.

"If you think that I'm stupid enough to fall for your illusion then you're stupider than I thought you are," She mocked.

Immediately, two heads surfaced until only the eyes were seen and they were both narrowed.

**_^^^ Who are you? ^^^_ **

Morgaine shrugged before replying.

 ** _^^^ Someone who's not afraid of you ^^^_**  She jeered.

The water began bubbling before the two heads jumped out of the water and stood in front of her, water covering their entire bodies.

**_^^^ I suggest that you change your attitude towards us, Human ^^^_ **

Morgaine rolled her eyes then quickly cast a protective shield around her body when two fast jets of water spears shot out towards her.

 ** _^^^ Is that the best that you both can do? ^^^_** She mocked, laughter evident in her voice.

Two anger filled gazes were sent her way and she only laughed then dodged to the side when water swords were flung at her.

**_^^^ Maybe I should show you what I can do instead of you both showing me your very weak attacks ^^^_ **

Morgaine then conjured two Peruvian Salamanders and sent them to attack the two Water Sprites and then she conjured a people sized glass cage and locked the Salamanders and the Sprites inside then watched as steam clouded the glass cage and she could hear the screams of pain from the Water Sprites and she cackled then walked over towards the pond and took out a jug and filled it with the water and smirked as the water reflected purple then covered the jug then placed it in her bottomless bag.

 ** _^^^ Thank you for your generosity ^^^_** She cackled then disappeared, effectively freeing the Water Sprites from their pain filled prison.

* * *

Mordred sighed angrily then sat up on the couch; he was so angry at Merlin because of what he did but his heart told him that he was too hard on his husband and Merlin didn't really do anything to provoke his anger.

They had never fought this way before and he knew that it was his entire fault.

"I really was too hard on him." He murmured sadly. "I guess that I'll have to apologize to him when I find him."

He breathed deeply then groaned as his bare hole came in contact with two chocolate balls stuck together.

"Fuckkkk. I miss sex so much."

* * *

Rowena smiled as they finally managed to install the Staffs' podium.

"Well, we only have the Students' table, the chandelier and the charm to the ceiling then we are finished."

"Then, Rowena, why don't you get right to the ceiling charm?" Godric said quickly.

Rowena nodded and got to work on charming the ceiling.

"Helga, can you work on doing a permanent conjuring on the tables?"

Helga nodded with a grin and got to work.

"Now, I've got to work on the chandelier, doors, and floor and backroom," He said with a groan which had the other two ladies laughing.

"Say, where is Salazar? He should've been back right now," Helga spoke up, curiosity in the tone of her voice.

"Maybe he's in the dungeons now, you know he's been experimenting on the reproduction of Basilisks, though, I don't see why he bothers, that thing is scary enough and now he wants to make more…" Godric spoke up, a shudder wracking through his frame.

Rowena snorted.

"Sylvan isn't that bad since Salazar bind its abilities."

Helga chuckled and said, "It's still not harmless, Rowena. We all know how big it'll come to be and even without its gaze, it can still easily kill."

"I completely agree," Godric intervened.

"Hmm, well, we can't really do anything, its Salazar's problem not ours, so, until his pet/s become more dangerous than they already are and threaten anyone then we can step in."

"Well… I guess that makes sense," Helga agreed.

Salazar's stomach groaned in hunger and that's when he realized that he made the stupid mistake of not eating along with the others and now he could practically feeling his energy slipping; he looked towards the sleeping Basilisk and smirked before transfiguring the small glass cage into a large tank with everything he knew that the snake would be comfortable in and he made sure to conjure two fat rats for the snake as he knew that it would be hungry when it awoke and made sure to keep them trapped to the side with a motion sensing charm so that when Sylis woke up, they'll not run or anything.

"I guess that I should go and help the others with the Hall."

* * *

Merlin chuckled dryly at the offer that the Goblin made.

"Let me get this straight, you expect me to pay 90, 000 Galleons for thirty House Elves?"

The Goblin nodded seriously.

"They are very useful and add to the fact that their Magic is useful and that they permanently bond themselves with their Master/s. An Elf can protect their Master if in danger and require no payment at all, only shelter. The Elves are very  **very**  useful and I believe that the price is still lower than what should normally be given for them."

Merlin snorted.

"That price is too steep and you know it, do you think I'm stupid to fall for that. Galleons are worth a lot and you expect me to hand over 90, 000 so easily for your overpriced Elves. I bet that if I went to the Dwarves, I would only have to pay 25-30 000 Galleons for 40 of those House Elves and you can't contradict me as I had already contacted them and that was the price I was given. I only came here because it was closer than that of the Dwarves Homeland but I believe that I made a mistake when deciding that."

The Goblin sneered before grinning toothily at him.

"I admit that I went a bit steep. What about I give you 50 House Elves for 45,000 Galleons?"

Merlin laughed out loud before replying, "40,000 and that's my final offer and I can even add an Emerald focus stone because I'm feeling particularly giving right now."

The Goblin looked thoughtful at his offer.

"Make it the Emerald and a Cyan focus stone and you've got yourself a deal."

"Hmm… an Emerald and a white or just the Cyan."

"You drive a hard bargain, Master Emrys," The Goblin sneered at Merlin who only smirked. "How about you pay 30, 000 Galleons and the Emerald and Cyan focus stones?"

Merlin grinned and stretched out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal."

The Goblin nodded and grinned before shaking his hand.

"So we do."

* * *

Rowena turned around when she sensed Salazar coming through that entry way.

"Salazar… Finally coming to help?" She teased.

"I do believe that I am," He drawled.

Godric snorted while Helga giggled.

"What should I start on?"

"Why don't you do the Back room behind the table which will be placed for the Staff?"

"You mean an emergency room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then," He stated before walking off.

"Quick question before I start… Where should the emergency exit be connected?"

Rowena halted and appeared to be in thought.

Godric simply ignored the question as he didn't know the answer.

Helga only shrugged.

"I think… I think the best option is to have four different hallways, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; I believe that it should lead outside the students dorm rooms…."

Salazar looked thoughtful but eventually shook his head.

"Seems plausible but I think that we should have one hallway leading to the Staff room and a separate Hallway leading at the bottom of the stairs so that the Staff may go to whichever House that they are assigned to."

Rowena hummed then shrugged.

"I guess that'll work even better."

Salazar nodded then got to work on creating the emergency room and connecting the hallways to their destination.

"Finished!" Helga yelled.

Rowena looked around and nodded her acceptance.

"I think that you should ingrain the crest of each House and their respective colors into the table cloth and while you're at it, place the banners above the tables."

Helga only nodded then once more got to work.

"Hey, guys? What colors should the floor be? What type of door and how big of a chandelier?"

It was Helga who spoke up as Rowena was busy placing the finishing touches on the charm.

"I believe that it would be suitable to blend all our colors together as a statement to house unity but don't put them too bright. The type of door should be oak with black, steel bars going across and through it and then Rowena will charm it as a sort of motion sensor. The chandelier should be big enough to illuminate every cranny of the room, so it should be placed in the middle of two of the tables."

Godric nodded then proceeded to permanently transfigure a huge, white chandelier from a pebble which he had place into his pocket with lights floating inside and outside of it then maneuvered so that it was exactly between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables and he made sure to make it float a couple inches from the charmed ceiling.

"Done!" Rowena suddenly yelled, startling the others and Salazar who was about to outline the door or to the emergency room.

Godric and Helga laughed at her outburst while Salazar simply sneered then went back to work.

"Now, come and help me, Rowena! This is not as simple as you want to make it out to be," Salazar said suddenly looking straight at Rowena.

Rowena rolled her eyes at him before walking towards him to offer her help.

"Thank you," He muttered sarcastically.

Rowena only nodded then got to help on helping him finish the outline of the door.

"I'm done with the tables, banners and others guys!"

"Help Godric with the floor!"

She nodded then walked over to Godric where she proceeded to conjuring Green and yellow colors for the floor.

Mordred sighed then quickly took a shower then got dressed.

"I'm soooo bored… I should go and help the others and wait for Merlin to come back."

With that thought in mind, he walked out of the room and headed towards the Hall where the other founders were busy working.

* * *

Merlin looked on wide eyed as 50 poorly dressed House Elves were brought into the room by 10 heavily armored Goblin warriors.

"Looks disgusting," He stated.

The Head Goblin only shrugged in nonchalance.

"I already told you that they aren't allowed clothing unless they are given their freedom."

"I know, but they should at least be dressed appropriately."

"We really don't care as they could survive with what they are currently wearing."

"Whatever, let me just see the contract that you drafted up."

The Goblin nodded and easily produced said contract from somewhere where it handed it to him.

He read it over two times before nodding.

"Let's just remove the very  **very**  fine print which states that when the focus stones are destroyed, you will get back the House Elves, and then I'll sign."

The Goblin narrowed its eyes at him then with a snap of its fingers, the very  **very**  fine print was removed.

Merlin read it once more then nodded and signed at the bottom of the contract.

Suddenly, a clear blue glow surrounded the House Elves and Merlin could feel the weight of their ownership transferred to him.

"I believe that our business is concluded," He said with a nod.

The Goblin nodded.

"I assume that you can show yourself the way out."

He only nodded then walked towards the House Elves.

"Good day, I presume that you all have already figured that I am your new owner, so, if you would all follow me without any noise than we can be on our way."

The Elves looked at him in fear and nodded.

He nodded then turned around and retraced his steps, knowing that the Elves were following him by their soft steps behind him.

"Assignment completed."

* * *

Morgaine groaned as she landed in Hippogriff dung.

"Just my day…" She groaned before spelling herself clean. "Those dang Hippogriffs are always making a damn mess."

"Why, yes they are," A calm, deep voice said behind her.

She stiffened then quickly moved to the side and turned around, missing the vine which had snapped out at her.

"And you are?"

"Call me, Nature, Nate for short. I guard this part of the Forest while the Centaurs guard the other half. What is your business here Dark Mistress?"

Morgaine raised an eyebrow at the man's leafy apparel before replying, "Well…  _'Nate,'_  I need the horn of a Bicorn and heard that one a small group was spotted here a while ago."

Nate hummed.

"You cannot obtain of which you want as the Bicorns have migrated elsewhere a couple weeks ago," Nate said slowly, eyeing her with a smirk.

Morgaine sighed then rolled her eyes.

"Okay…. Fine, I need the ash, tears a couple tail feathers of your Phoenix, Frost…"

Nate smirked then cackled at her while she glared at him.

"And what makes you think that I am willing to part which such items?"

"Maybe… because… I… have… what you also seek."

Nate's eyes widened before narrowing so fast that Morgaine thought that if she blinked then she would have missed it.

"Oh really? What makes you think that I actually believe that? If I couldn't obtain it then how could you?" He asked skeptically.

Morgaine only smirked smugly at him.

"Because… I have the wand wood which you seek… Would one of them happen to be a wood from an elder Larch tree or maybe 50 Rhizanthella Gardneri Orchids All… Mature…"

Nate's eyes widened then he glared suspiciously at her before he slumped his shoulders.

"How have you managed to acquire these 'objects'?"

Morgaine only shrugged.

"None of you business! Now, are you willing to trade or not?"

Nate sighed then looked at her in defeat before hesitantly nodding.

"But first, you have to show them to me."

Morgaine only nodded then spelled the items out of her bag and let them float in front of her.

Nate's eyes narrowed in concentration before they widened considerably.

"T-They're Legit…"

"Of course they are, idiot," Morgaine huffed.

Nate only glared at her.

"Deal then?"

"Yeah… Now, gimme my stuff and don't even try to steal them or I'll destroy them both."

Nate hesitated before exhaling deeply.

"Fine," He stated, gritting his teeth angrily.

**_(Frost! Come to me)_ **

**_(Master? Is everything okay? I do not sense any danger from or around you?)_ **

**_(No, I'm not in danger but I do need to acquire some of your feathers, ash and a small vial of tears.)_ **

**_(Are you being threatened, Master? Just say the word and I'll protect you!)_ **

**_(No, that isn't necessary, Frost. It's a trade.)_ **

**_(Okay… I will come with the ash.)_ **

**_(Okay, thank you, Frost.)_ **

**_(My pleasure, Master)_ **

Five minutes later, a big, beautiful, frost blue Phoenix appeared on Nate's shoulder and thrilled in warning at Morgaine.

Said lady only rolled her eyes.

"Now that your fancy entrance is over, give me what I want and I will give you what want."

If possible, the Phoenix hissed at Morgaine before flying over and dropping a huge pile of ash into her outstretched hand which she quickly bagged then it dropped about 10 of its tail feathers which surprised Morgaine who didn't show it and lastly it landed on her harm and bent its head.

"He wants a vial to drop the tears inside," Nate stated unhelpfully.

Morgaine only sneered at him.

"I know."

She then proceeded to pull a medium sized vial out of her bag and held it under the Phoenix's eye where it proceeded to deposit the tears into the vial until it was completely filled.

"Now, give me my items," Nate demanded forcefully.

Morgaine rolled her eyes then threw the items at Nate who carefully caught them.

"Business concluded, farewell," Morgaine mocked, blowing a kiss at Nate who rolled his eyes at her.

"Fuck you."

She only smirked before disappearing.

* * *

Mordred walked through the door-less entry way and his eyes widened at the beauty of the room.

"Wow…"

"I know right," Godric teased from his side.

He glanced at the man before turning back to the front of the room where he could see Salazar and Rowena entering some kind of room.

"Say… What are  **you**  doing here?"

Mordred only shrugged. "I hadn't anything to do and I'm also waiting on Merlin."

Godric ahhed then went back to work.

"Good luck with that."

Mordred rolled his eye then suddenly bite his lip when he sensed Merlin's Magic in the castle.

He breathed deeply when not three minutes later, he could sense his husband in the doorway.

"Hey everyone!"

Everyone's eyes widened as when they turned around, they saw Merlin with more what looked like half a century of small, dirty brown creatures with wrinkly skin and big eyes wearing equally dirty clothing.

"What on earth are those creatures?" Godric asked rather stupidly.

"If you would use that pea-sized brain in that empty head of yours, you would remember that those are the House Elves that Merlin had mentioned the day before," Salazar snarked, a satisfied smirk on his face when Godric glared at him.

"Wonderful, Merlin!" Helga spoke up before Godric could reply to Salazar's jeer.

"Damn bugger tried to put one up me but I caught it and now it's a clean deal, their ownership was transferred to me so I'll bind them to Hogwarts because it'll be much smarter that way."

Everyone nodded in understanding before walking forward to inspect the creatures.

Merlin locked eyes with Mordred and said man motioned towards the door and Merlin nodded sadly.

"Hey… uh guys… We're going now."

The Founders nodded then turned back to assessing the House Elves who looked at them in fear.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Mordred sighed but didn't stop walking.

"When we get to our rooms then we'll talk."

"O-Okay…" He murmured fearfully.

* * *

Morgaine made her last stop at The Forest of Dean where she knew that the Erkling kingdom lay; She smirked went she felt the somewhat high power Wards around her.

"Interesting…"

"So are you…"

Morgaine hummed then disappeared and re-appeared five feet from where she was and she smirked as she noticed the purple powder which covered the area and the way that everything with the distance of the powder melted.

"Now, trying to kill a guest isn't good manner, you shouldn't know then would you as I doubt anyone would willingly visit your ugly mugs," She jeered.

The thing cackled in mirth.

"Thank you for the compliment… I'll be sure to take good care of your bones after I feast on you."

Morgaine looked at the female Erkling who was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"I'll remember that when I pull all the hair off your already disfigured head, the blood from your already rotting body and the teeth from your stinking mouth!"

The Erkling screeched at her and quickly rushed her with the intent of dragging its claws through her body but Morgaine only raised an eyebrow then cackled when the Erkling's hand went through her mid-section and exploded.

"Argh! You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"If you couldn't do it just now what makes you think you can do it again?"

Before the creature could reply, Morgaine launched a black ball of light at it and trapped it.

"Say hello to my little friend."

The surprise expression was stuck on the creatures face as a red ball was flung through the cage made of Dark Magic and onto the creature where it was cut into many pieces.

"Hook… Line and Sinker… What a disgusting yet beautiful sight."

"Indeed."

She grinned then turned around, coming face-to-face with the King of the Erklings.

"What is your purpose for coming here and murdering my daughter?"

"Hmm… I did you a favor by killing her, plus, I needed some of her blood, hair and teeth."

The creature nodded.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?"

She grinned before replying, "Because… I can keep her ghost from causing havoc on your people and I can give her heart to you because we both know that you need it to remove the curse that she placed on you.

The Erkling eyed her in surprise but showed no other outward reaction.

"Very well," It started hesitantly. "You… win."

"Good to see you understand, Erkling. So, I'll just take the blood, teeth and hair and you'll get the heart. Don't even try to attack me or I'll destroy the heart."

The Erkling glared at her but re-capped the bottle of purple dust that he had opened.

"Good."

She then snapped her fingers and her cage of Dark Magic covered the mutilated body before removing itself, only leaving the female Erkling's bones, skin, head and internal organs including the heart behind.

"My business is concluded, farewell," She continued, bowing at the waist before disappearing, leaving a grinning Erkling behind.

* * *

Once Mordred and Merlin arrived in their room and warded the door, they turned towards each other.

"So…?"

"I-I apologize," Mordred started softly, guilty looking away from Merlin's eyes filled with pain and surprise.

"I realize that I was way out-of-hand to treat you the way that I did and I'm sorry."

Merlin looked at him sadly then breathed deeply.

"You really hurt me, baby. You know I love you wouldn't intentionally hurt you, right?"

Mordred nodded guiltily.

"I know," He whispered softly.

He then proceeded to walk closer to Merlin until their foreheads were bumping together and he bent forward and hesitantly pecked Merlin's lips.

Merlin sighed then sucked on his lips before it turned into a full-blown make-out session.

"I love you so much," Mordred whispered.

Merlin smiled and softly nipped his bottom lip.

"I know."

Mordred's hand grasped a bunch of Merlin's short black hair in his hands and brought his head forward some more so that he would gain more access to Merlin's lips.

"Baby," He groaned. "Take me, now. I want to feel you in me, hard, fast, deep… give it to me."

Merlin growled then picked Mordred up by the hips and said man instinctively wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and let Merlin suck hickeys on his neck.

"T-To the b-bedroom," He stuttered out, a groan falling from his lips soon after.

Merlin nodded then blindly led them to the bedroom where he deposited a positively debauched Mordred on the bed.

"You look so tasty, my love," He rasped.

Mordred only sent a seductive look his way.

"Well, eat me," He whispered slyly.

Merlin smirked then jumped on top of Mordred where said man immediately wrapped and tightened his legs are his waist once more.

Merlin then vanished both of their clothing and hissed when their hardened arousals brushed one another.

"That what you want, love?"

Mordred only nodded.

Grinning slightly, Merlin began trailing kisses down Mordred's neck only he reached his nipple where he began to suck and nip on the red buds until they became pebble hard.

"Like that, baby?" Merlin hissed softly.

Mordred moaned and bucked into him when Merlin's fingers began circling his hole.

"Hmm, push it in…"

"My pleasure," He replied before slowly pushing his middle finger into his husband's tight heat, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure from his husband.

"Take me r-raw…" Mordred stuttered out.

Merlin ignored him then pulled back, successfully untangling their bodies; he then pulled back Mordred's legs are rested them on said man's shoulders.

"No… I want to taste you."

Moaning loudly, Mordred rested his hands on either side on his ass then pulled the rest of the skin back so that Merlin could eat his ass out without any obstacles in the way.

"Hmm, delicious," Merlin groaned before he bent his head towards the pink rosebud and breathed deeply onto it, causing it to contract before he teasingly licked a long, hot stripe against it which cause him to quickly hold down Mordred to stop the man from bucking too much.

"Tsk-tsk, baby." He reprimanded before he went back to Mordred's hole, licking, sucking and biting the pink flesh until it became swollen up and pushed out towards his tongue.

"Ooh, fuck! Baby, please," Mordred begged.

Merlin smirked then pushed his tongue all the way inside the wet rosebud in front of his face.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, now fuck me… I can't take it anymore!"

Merlin chuckled then pulled back and licked his lips before he took his hardening erection in his hand and began teasing Mordred's hole with it before pushing the tip teasingly inside only to pull it back out.

"Please."

He smiled then shook his head in amusement before slamming brutally inside of Mordred, bottoming out.

"Ahhhh! Merlin!"

"That's my name," He teased.

Mordred only continued gasping and struggled to hole down his legs and Merlin took pity on his and pulled them up so that they now rested on his shoulders.

"Better?" He asked worriedly.

Mordred nodded and smiled at him.

"Better."

"Good," He smiled before he abruptly thrust into his husband causing Mordred to howl out his pleasure.

"Fuck!"

"You," He retaliated before he began to thrust in and out of his husband while Mordred began bouncing back and forth on his member.

"So good… Faster!"

He gladly complied and sped up his thrusts until the bed was moving along with his thrusts.

"Squeeze me, baby," Merlin suddenly moaned.

Mordred complied and soon, they both climaxed when Merlin aimed a hard thrust to Mordred's prostate.

"Shit!"

"Merlin!"

Yawning softly Mordred tiredly looked into Merlin's eyes and smiled before his eyes closed shut, sleeping over taking him.

"Well, that was fast," He said softly, smiling at how fast his husband fell asleep.

He then slowly pulled out his now sopping wet member from Mordred's equally sopping and loose hole then spelled away his husband's now drying cum then dropped down next to the sleeping man.

"Good night, love."

"G'night, Mer."

* * *

"So… What do we do with them?" Godric asked curiously.

"Hmm. Order them around, you idiot," Salazar inputted with a roll of his eyes.

Rowena looked thoughtfully at the House Elves while Helga smiled at them.

"Why don't you all follow me to the kitchens, I'll show you what needs to be done, clean you guys up then I'll show you where you will rest," She said softly.

The Elves still looked scared but nodded all the same and began to follow her as he walked towards the entry way.

"Now that that's taken care of, Rowena, let's go back to finishing the emergency way, we'll called the architect tomorrow," Salazar ordered with a roll of his eyes.

Rowena stared at him in indignation before she slowly turned around and began walking with him back to where they had already stepped inside the room.

"If you were as smart as you said you were, you should have just asked Hogwarts to do it," Rowena said absentmindedly causing Salazar to pause.

"I forgot."

She rolled her eyes and before she could talk to Hogwarts, a door made of Oak appeared on the wall and she smiled then ran past Salazar to look inside.

"Well… I just wasted precious time when we could have already done that," He groaned.

Rowena only giggled.

"I'm finished also," Godric suddenly said.

"Me too," Helga agreed. "I'm going to get something to eat, take a shower then go to bed."

Godric looked thoughtful then shrugged.

"Yeah… Me too."

* * *

**_ (Time Skip- Eight months later- Year 993) _ **

"Just look at it… All our work really wasn't for naught as we have this as a finishing product," Helga murmured, unshed tears in her eyes.

The others along with Merlin, Mordred and Morgaine nodded.

"Yeah," They murmured softly, not wanting to break the feeling of pride which surrounded them all.

"All we have to do now is make the damned portal then I'll say that we're officially done," Salazar interrupted, causing everyone to glare at him while he just looked back with a nasty smirk on his face.

"That's Merlin and Morgaine's job, our job was to construct and complete Hogwarts and we finally did, now they can create the portal," Godric spoke up.

"Why can't I help? I have Magic too you know," Intervened Mordred, a pout on his lips.

Everyone except Merlin, Salazar, Helga and Rowena snorted.

"Because you are with child, my love and you just have two more months to go as if you do anything Magic wise, it will severely affect the baby," Merlin sweet-talked.

"I thought it was nine months," Godric asked stupidly.

"Once again, you prove to us just how dim-witted you are, Godric," Salazar spoke up, a mocking tint to his voice. "You should remember that the three M's are way different than we are, A Magical fetus takes up to Ten months to be fully capable of withstanding the different type of Magic that they possess, Idiot."

Godric glared at him before retorting, "Whatever, Salazar-know-it-all."

"Brilliant comeback, Godric, I'll be sure to remember it as one of your lesser dim-witted days as it isn't the most stupid thing that you forgot but can't actually use your MIA (Missing in action) brain to realize," He hissed back with a dirty smirk on his face.

"Fuck you, Salazar!"

"Keep dreaming, I prefer my men petite, beautiful and preferably smart, characteristics of which you do not possess."

Instead of retorting and further embarrassing himself in-front of everyone, he jumped on Salazar who raised an eyebrow and side stepped him before their bodies could collide.

"Idiot."

Godric growled and scrambled to get up when Salazar placed his foot on his back and pushed his weight down on Godric who fell back to the ground.

"It's where you belong after all."

Godric only growled.

"Now, now, you two, let's focus on more important things here," Helga chided softly.

Salazar nodded seriously then moved away from Godric who scrambled to get up, which he eventually did.

"Now that Hogwarts is finished," Started Salazar. "What will be taught?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they had forgot about the Subjects that they were going to teach.

Rowena cleared her throat then began talking.

"How about we make a list then decide who teaches what and we'll also hire some staff."

"I… guess we can do that, but what about the three M's? They aren't even from this time and I doubt people will calmly accept their presence here; add to the fact that Mordred is seven months pregnant, how are we going to hide them?"

Rowena rolled her eyes at the alarm in Helga's voice.

"Fret now, Helga. I believe that Glamours have already been invented."

Helga blushed hotly.

"I-I suppose so."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mordred can't use a Glamour as the baby will just use it as left over Magic. Either we leave him inside our rooms all the time which I doubt he would want," He quickly amended after he saw the glare that Mordred sent his way. "Or, we could always use a ward to alter his features, I know of such Ward and is easy to construct and will not harm the baby."

Rowena nodded in understanding before responding, "Plausible. I believe that the ward will be more sufficient as I believe that Mordred prefers it."

Mordred bobbed his head positively before responding.

"I do, very much.

"Well, that's decided then."

"Well… Let's start that darn list then," Salazar grumbled.

Everyone rolled their eyes but nodded all the same.

"Okay, let's go to the Great Hall and decide," Godric suggested.

Salazar looked as if he was about to say something nasty so Helga quickly intervened.

"Yes! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and quickly walked towards the Castle leaving Salazar to chuckle mirthlessly.

Walking into the Great hall, they crowded over to the Slytherin table and sat down quickly.

So… Let's start!" Helga said excitedly.

Everyone agreed whole-heatedly then got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll just end it here, this is just about the building of Hogwarts and stuff, the next chapter will contain their plans for the students and reconnecting Avalon to the world.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
